Samurai
Samurai are highly trained warriors, who have deep connections with their ancestors that empowers their weapons. They are sponsored by rich nobles, and trained in the ways of the Samurai, a path that includes weapon training, martial arts, poetry, artistic pursuits, and the following of the Bushido, a code of ethics and honor applied in battle, and in everyday life. Adventures Because Samurai serve specific nobles, they do not engage in any kind of adventuring without the permission of that individual. Most adventuring Samurai are on quests for their lords. Many obtain permission to temporarily leave their normal duties to quest to avenge personal or familial honor. Characteristics Samurai blend martial prowess with small complementary abilities that, on their own, do not seem exceptionally special, but can prove devastating when combined with all of the other capabilities of the class. Overall, though many Samurai are excellent archers, they best function as front-line fighters. Alignment Samurai unswervingly support their lord. As such, all Samurai are lawful. While most are Lawful Neutral, those that serve good lords are often Lawful Good, while those that serve evil lords are often Lawful Evil. Samurai who become Neutral, or Chaotic, are known as ‘Ronin’, or Renegade Samurai. Background Samurai come from all walks of life. Some are born nobles, and are trained as Samurai because of their political connections, or money. Others are born in less prestigious circumstances, and become Samurai by exhibiting an extraordinary amount of talent, or having performed an extraordinary deed. Regardless, Samurai are all trained in schools, known as ‘Buke’, that are taught by specific teachers, and impart in their students specific styles. Races Most Samurai are Humans, or Spirit Folk. The reason for this is simply because the style of combat used by Samurai, as well as it’s mode of transmission, is rarely practiced in the east. Some Half-Elves and Elves, and even Dwarves who migrate east become Samurai, as the emphasis on tranquility, harmony with oneself blends well with the Elven mindset. Other Classes Samurai feel a special kinship with Lama, Monks, and Sohei, and perceive them to be “enlightened folk” like themselves. Though rarely encountered, Knights and Paladin would evoke this feeling as well. Many Samurai look down at Fighters and Barbarians, and do not even remotely trust Rogues. Game Rule Information Samurai have the following game statistics: Abilities: Strength is especially important for the sword-wielding Samurai. Dexterity is especially important for the bow-wielding Samurai. Constitution adds to his/her Hit Points, allowing him/her to survive longer in battle. Many of the Samurai’s secondary abilities are tied to Charisma, so this ability score is important as well. Alignment: Any Lawful Hit Die: d10 Class Skills and Starting Gold The Samurai’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (STR), Concentration (CON), Craft (INT), Diplomacy (CHA), Intimidate (CHA), Jump (STR), Knowledge History (INT), Knowledge and Royalty (INT), Perform (CHA), Profession (WIS), Ride (DEX), Sense Motive (WIS), Swim (STR) and Tumble (STR) Skill Points at 1st Level: (4 + INT Modifier) x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + INT Modifier Starting Gold: 6d4 x 10 (150 GP) Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Samurai is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, and with all types of armor, but not with shields. Ancestral Daisho: All Samurai begin play with a Katana and a Wakizashi- two masterwork weapons. These are weapons that belonged to the Samurai’s ancestors, and protecting the weapons is an important point of honor for the Samurai. As a Samurai gains a reputation, honor and glory, he/she has the option of channeling the spirits of his/her ancestors into his weapon, awakening the supernatural abilities latent in the weapons. At any time, a Samurai may retreat to a temple, shrine, or any other suitable place (DM’s discretion) and spend 1 week in prayer to his/her ancestors in order to awaken the latent power in his/her Katana or Wakizashi. If the Samurai meets the standards of his/her ancestors in terms of prestige (DM’s discretion), his/her ancestors answer his/her prayers, bestowing upon either his/her Katana or Wakizashi a +1 enchantment bonus. See the table below for progression: Before a Samurai’s ancestral sword becomes a +1 weapon, it is an ordinary masterwork weapon in every way. Its latent supernatural powers do not cause it to be considered a magic weapon until those powers are awakened. A Samurai who loses his/her ancestral swords is dishonored until he/she can recover them. He cannot enhance any other weapons in this way. Daisho Proficiency (Ex): In melee combat, the Samurai prefers the use of the katana, and the wakizashi. He/she begin play with Exotic Weapon (Katana) and Exotic Weapon (Wakizashi). Martial Arts (Ex): Besides for being proficient with the use of most weapons, as well as his/her ancestral weapons, the Samurai is also proficient in martial arts, such as basic punches, kicks, throws and blocks. As a result, at 2nd level, he/she gains the Improved Unarmed Strike feat. Serve the Lord (Ex): The Samurai serves his/her lord without falter. As a result, at 3rd level, he/she gains a +2 bonus to resist charms, and charm effects. Bonus Feats: At 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 20th Levels, the Samurai receives a bonus feat. The Samurai must meet any and all requirements to take these feats, and they must be drawn from the list below: Alertness, Athletic, Blind-Fight, Cleave, Close-Quarters Fighting (CW), Combat Reflexes, Defensive Strike (CW), Diehard, Dodge, Endurance, Eyes in the Back of your Head (CW), Fleet of Foot (CW), Great Cleave, Great Fortitude, Greater Weapon Focus, Greater Weapon Specialization, Improved Combat Expertise (CW), Improved Critical, Improved Feint, Improved Initiative, Improved Mounted Archery (CW), Improved Sunder, Improved Trip , Iron Will, Leadership, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Mounted Archery, Monkey Grip (CW), Mounted Combat, Negotiator, Persuasive, Power Attack, Power Critical (CW), Prone Attack (CW), Quick Draw, Ranged Sunder (CW), Ride-By Attack, Skill Focus, Spirited Charge, Spring Attack, Toughness, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus, Weapon Specialization, Whirlwind Attack, Zen Archery (CW) Vow (Su): Beginning at 4th Level, the Samurai may make a vow to kill a specific enemy. Upon naming this enemy, and vowing to destroy him/her/it, the Samurai’s ancestors award him with a +1 bonus on all attack rolls, damage rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks related to fighting this chosen individual. At 8th Level, this bonus increases to +2, at 12th Level, this bonus increases to +3, at 16th Level, this bonus increases to +4 and at 20th Level, this bonus increases to +5. Upon making this vow, and being empowered by his ancestors, the Samurai must kill his/her chosen foe within a specific timeframe. The Samurai must kill his/her chosen foe within an amount of time equal to his/her total Samurai levels + 1d4 hours. If the Samurai does not kill his/her chosen for within this time span, or someone else kill the Samurai’s chosen enemy, he/she suffers a –1 to –5 penalty (same as the Samurai’s bonus) towards all actions, for the same amount of time the Samurai had to kill his/her chosen foe. Samurai Staredown (Ex): At 5th Level, the Samurai becomes able to strike fear into his/her enemies by his/her mere presence. With a glance, the Samurai can demoralize a foe. As a full round action, the Samurai may make an Intimidate check against an opponent to demoralize him, adding his/her total Samurai levels to the total roll. Failure on behalf of the opponent results in the opponent receiving a –2 to all attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks related to the Samurai. Ki Power (Ex): At 5th Level, the Samurai has gains sufficient training to have learned to unlock and harness his/her inner Ki. As a result, he/she gains the Ki Power feat. Katana Familiarity (Ex): At 6th Level, the Samurai’s familiarity with his/her Katana makes the weapon feel feather light in his/her hands. As a result, he/she may treat the Katana as a light weapon, for the purposes of Two-Weapon Fighting. The Samurai can even use his/her Katana when grappled or when swallowed by a creature. Improved Ki Power (Ex): At 10th Level, the Samurai has gains sufficient training to have learned to unlock and harness more of his/her inner Ki. As a result, he/she gains the Improved Ki Power feat. Greater Samurai Staredown (Ex): At 15th Level, the Samurai becomes able to strike fear into his/her enemies by his/her mere presence. With a glance, the Samurai can demoralize a foe. As a free action, the Samurai may make an Intimidate check against an opponent to demoralize him, adding his/her total Samurai levels to the total roll. Failure on behalf of the opponent results in the opponent receiving a –2 to all attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks related to the Samurai. Frightful Presence (Ex): A 20th Level Samurai’s bravery, honor and fighting prowess are legendary. As a result, when the Samurai simply draws his/her blade (any), all opponents within 30 feet must succeed on a Will Save (DC 20 + the Samurai’s CHA modifier) or become panicked for 4d6 rounds (if they have 4 or fewer Hit Dice), or shaken for 4d6 rounds (if they have from 5 to 19 Hit Dice). Creatures with 20 or more Hit Dice are not affected. Any foe that successfully resists the effect cannot be affected again by the same Samurai’s frightful presence for 24 hours.